Sleeping Angels
by EmiEmi96
Summary: YAOI/SHOUNEN AI. Rated M: For use of language and violence/torture AND future non-graphical mentions of rape. Ichigo Kurosaki is mortified that his father, Isshin Kurosaki, had murdered his own daughters, Karin and Yuzu. Isshin had been abusing them for a long time, but Ichigo had been enduring the pain for them - he just wanted to protect them... Ichigo x Toshiro
1. Sleeping Angels

**I don't own Bleach.**

***This fiction series will be updated weekly***

* * *

The wind was howling vigorously as the pulchritude, ball of fire was setting, drowning in the sky as it lowered itself only to be risen once more after a long twelve hours. The fluffy, tired clouds that loomed over the world looked down upon the one boy who was walking along the misty path. The aforementioned boy had orange and messy hair. He wore the average school uniform which consisted of a blank, white shirt along with a grey jacket that sat on top. In addition, he wore grey trousers with a belt which stuck out to the side slightly.

The orange-haired boy looked down at the murky path, his brown eyes drooping with exhaustion. All he wanted to do was sleep, yet at the same time he feared what he will come to if he had returned home. The boy's agitated scowl stuck upon his face for eternity. However, every time he had seen his father's fists clenched up into an iron ball, his expression would either be even more irritated or pleading for mercy - though he would never swallow his pride and beg for his father to stop with his insane abuse.

* * *

He arrived at his small house - which was also a small clinic - and slid in through the doorway, hoping to not be noticed. Though despite his efforts, the young substitute Soul Reaper was rudely greeted by a pounding, powerful punch right in the cheek as his father came flying towards him with a displeased expression. Yes, once again his father was drunk. He was consumed by the addictive alcohol that he had drank whilst Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo were at school.

Ichigo was only glad that he didn't take it one step further than what his father had previously done to him before, but on his sisters. He was only glad that he hadn't raped Karin and/or Yuzu like Isshin Kurosaki once attempted to do to Ichigo in the path, a few weeks ago.

Even though Ichigo's dad attempts to abuse the innocent younger children of the house, namely Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo is always there to interfere and prevent him from going any further with his awful torture. Ichigo could remember the times where Isshin actually loved his children, where the whole family would come together in tranquil, but now it's hell. An agonising pit of hell.

"What the hell, dad?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he hit the wall behind him with full impact.

"You!" He roared, his eyes turning into large daggers which pierced the souls of the innocent. "You were the... the reason - the reason why my sweet... my beautiful Masaki died!"

Ichigo's eyes turned soft and his threatening scowl turned into an apologetic frown, "Yeah, I know that... You don't need to make me feel dreadful almost every God damned day!" He boomed back, but this time his tone wasn't as strong and vicious like his dad's.

"Come here, you bastard son of mine!" Isshin cried as he grabbed a hold of his son and yanked him forwards into the house, dragging him further and further into the fiery pits of hell - the flames of rage engulfing his spirit as tears started rolling down his face unconsciously whilst his father continued to vigorously pull on him. He didn't even try to resist. Because if he did, he knew that the pain would be worse and he would attack his sisters. He wanted to endure the pain, endure it for his sisters... he wanted to protect them.

* * *

As he dragged him across the house in a violent way, they reached the twins' room. Though from the outside Ichigo knew something wasn't right, '_Aren't they supposed to be at school?_' He thought to himself as he smelled the thick, vile scent of blood. Its metallic, disgusting scent hitting him as Isshin slowly opened the door, grinning to himself.

As soon as the door opened, Ichigo's legs felt weak, his limbs had collapsed on him. Before he knew it, he was on the floor writhing in the sorrow and guilt from the messed-up picture he had seen.

_Blood._

Blood was everywhere.

The red liquid dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls as if it were a slow race. The sheets were drenched in the liquid and so were the two figures who laid on the floor - motionless.

_Dead._

Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"The orange-haired boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He cried in disgust and anguish as his once beautiful sisters were deceased; dead on the floor lying in front of him. They were coated in layers of blood. Their arms looked as if they were rigorously ripped from their tiny bodies as so was their legs. Their eyes were opened wide in fear and fright as if they had seen a demon - though with what had happened to them, they had seen one. A ruthless killer, murderer, _bastard_.

Ichigo turned around to face his immoral father who had been sinisterly laughing at the teenager's tears of terror. The man's foul, brown eyes were filled with delight; delight for his son's grief. He watched murderously like a wolf to its prey as Ichigo's tears waved down his face like a rushing waterfall.

"Wipe that smirk of your face...!" Ichigo warned, "How could you...?!"

"What?" The menacing murder replied.

"How could you do that to your own FAMILY?!" He boomed with vengeance, "You... You... BASTARD!"

Without a word, his mischievous grin turned into an infuriated frown. Rapidly, he grabbed Ichigo by the luminous, orange hair and threw him inside of the room. Then, he charged at him, (once again grabbing his hair) and forcing him to lean over one of his sisters. The sister who took on the role of their mother. The sister who loved and cared the most for everyone. The sister with the light brown hair. Yuzu. "Look into her eyes, you scum!" Isshin roared as Ichigo kept his eyes shut. They were tightly stuck together as if they had been super glued.

"No!" He yelled, refusing to face the angelic girl who was covered in blood.

"Look into the eyes of your dead sister! LOOK AT HER!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Suddenly, Ichigo forced himself up and smashed his malevolent father in the face with his mighty fist like a colossal paroxysm!

As his dad hit the floor, he looked over at his sisters as more tears forced their way down his face, but still, he had to act strong - not for himself, for his sisters. He saw the girls who laid dead like sleeping angels.

_Angels_.

The best word to describe them. They had stuck up for Ichigo and attempted to make him put a loving smile upon his face, though just seeing them happy and alive was enough to make them smile. The girls' pale skin was like the colour of ice, even though it was a more sickly colour of white. It just reminded him of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the only Captain who truly understood the Kurosaki boy. If he had told Toshiro about their deaths, he would go on a relentless rampage just to destroy Isshin and send him to hell where he would be killed a limitless amount of times. He would then feel pain of what he had caused.

Just then, the goat-faced father jumped up and faced Ichigo directly, "Get away from me...", Ichigo muttered with a hidden fury.

"Make me!"

"GET AWAY!" He screeched, grabbing his father by the neck and slamming him up against the nearest wall. His father choked, glaring into the soul of the substitute Soul Reaper. His eyes pierced the soul of the boy which made him get caught off guard. He lifted his leg up with a large thrust, kicking away the boy as he was sent through the wall, blood running down both of their mouths.

Each of them coughed up crimson blood before Isshin said with a brutal tone, "If you hate me so much then leave! But be warned, when I find you, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I WILL!" He cried back as he quickly jumped towards his room, smashing through the door, grabbing Kon before jumping out of the window and landing perfectly and athletically on the ground below.

"Ichigo, what's happened?" Kon asked innocently, "Why was your dad and you shouting?"

"We're leaving." The strawberry replied simply as the rain merged with his tears, concurrently washing away the blood from his wounds, "And we're not coming back..."


	2. Unconsciousness

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels...*_

_"Come here, you bastard son of mine!" Isshin cried as he grabbed a hold of his son and yanked him forwards into the house, dragging him further and further into the fiery pits of hell - the flames of rage engulfing his spirit as tears started rolling down his face unconsciously whilst his father continued to vigorously pull on him. He didn't even try to resist. Because if he did, he knew that the pain would be worse and he would attack his sisters. He wanted to endure the pain, endure it for his sisters... he wanted to protect them..._

_Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"..._

_"How could you do that to your own FAMILY?!" He boomed with vengeance, "You... You... BASTARD!"..._

_"Ichigo, what's happened?" Kon asked innocently, "Why was your dad and you shouting?"_

_"We're leaving." The strawberry replied simply as the rain merged with his tears, concurrently washing away the blood from his wounds, "And we're not coming back..."..._

* * *

Ichigo walked along the dusky, dark path just like he did a couple of hours ago. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep and nowhere live. The rain had ceased its fearless firing and the moon was shimmering above him. In his arms was Kon who was fast asleep - most likely dreaming of Rukia due to the fact that he was moaning her name in his sleep. The beautiful moonlight above him illuminated the sky, reflecting its gloomy glow onto the other stars that had appeared in the sky.

The houses he passed look peaceful and full of wonderful, happy families who were filled with tranquillity. Their warm hearts lighting up the house with their brilliance and love. Though whenever he looked back in the direction of his disastrous house, all he saw was hatred, even though all he really saw was darkness and the sinister-looking, small light that the street lights created. If made him feel disgusted at the thought of returning.

The strawberry's eyes had black bags underneath them that stretched down and he was just about to pass out, though he was prevented as he heard an extremely loud beeping noise - he had forgotten to lower his phone volume down. He placed Kon, the stuffed lion, onto his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for his, somehow, loud phone before anyone could manage to complain. He managed to find it and pulled it down, lowering the ringtone as he looked at who it was.

He froze.

Everything around him was slowing down to a halt as he was glued to his position from fright. The caller was Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo plucked up his strength and hesitantly pressed 'accept'. His hands were trembling in terror yet he lifted up his phone to his ears and forced the words out of his throat, "Y-Yes..?" He sobbed, remembering that Isshin, his father, was the man who had murdered his celestial sisters.

"Ichigo..." Growled an ominous voice, "Get back here... RIGHT NOW!" He continued, his voice raising into an alarming roar!

Silence reigned as Ichigo swayed, only just processing the words, "...No..." He whispered, quietly.

"What was that, you wimp?!"

"I said no!"

"Too afraid to face your own father?!" He tormented in a devilish tone.

"Get lost!"

As his father mumbled and raged down the phone, Ichigo, without hesitation, hung up and threw his phone as far away as he could. Despite the lack of strength, it managed to hit one of the dimly-lit street lamps and with force the phone broke along with the light. The former glowing force sparking out making the street slightly scarer with darkness; that didn't scare Ichigo. However, what did scare Ichigo was the fact that he was swaying even heavier than before, his eyes slowly dropping and becoming hazy.

He hadn't realised it, but Kon was on the floor tugging at his trouser legs. The stuffed lion become more and more daunted by the fact that Ichigo completely forgot about him without even realising. It was as if he wasn't there... "Ichigo!" He worried, getting no response from the orange-haired male. His pupils were large and dilated. So large that even his brown eyes were almost engulfed in the blackness of his pupils.

Although his vision was hazy and completely gone, swallowed by the darkness, he noticed two figures coming towards them. Mist appeared in front of him but he couldn't tell if it was his vision or if it were really there. The thick, white smoke covering up the mysterious figures only showing the shadowy silhouettes of a small boy who looked as if he were around ten years old. Next to him was a taller male. The taller male appeared to have hair that was spiked up at the back, yet it was hard to tell.

***BANG***

Ichigo fell to the cold, hard ground, unable to keep himself awake any longer as the figures came closer. At this point, Kon was frightened! '_Those people look really freaky!_' Kon thought to himself in a panicked state. The unconscious boy on the ground also made the fluffy toy unnerved. There was no-one to protect the perverted plushie now... All he could do was to act natural - like he usually did when Yuzu would find him lying around the house._  
_

The teen's eyes had huge, dark circles underneath them. His skin was slightly pale from the frozen weather. The wind didn't exactly help, all it did was brush past his sensitive skin, freezing his entire body though he wouldn't give a thought about admitting it. Ichigo refused to be weak, but in his unconscious form he looked so helpless. So frail. He laid in a puddle, his relaxed expression showing no care whereas his shivering body needed somewhere to rest.

* * *

The figures had finally reached the knocked-out boy, they shook their heads at the sight of the helpless boy. Ichigo Kurosaki, saviour of both the World of the Living and the Soul Society, on the ground, half-dead, beaten, impotent.

"So this is what happened..." The smaller figure noted aloud, "This explains the strange Spiritual Pressure which came from Ichigo.", "Pick him up and let's go back."

"Yes, Captain." The taller silhouette responded, hauling the strawberry over his shoulder, his arms dangling down behind the strange silhouette, helplessly...


	3. Sick

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels...*_

_He had nowhere to go, nowhere to sleep and nowhere live..._

_He was just about to pass out, though he was prevented as he heard an extremely loud beeping noise - he had forgotten to lower his phone volume down. He placed Kon, the stuffed lion, onto his shoulders and dug his hands into his pockets, rummaging around for his, somehow, loud phone before anyone could manage to complain. He managed to find it and pulled it down, lowering the ringtone as he looked at who it was. _

_He froze..._

_The caller was Isshin Kurosaki..._

_"Ichigo..." Growled an ominous voice, "Get back here... RIGHT NOW!" ..._

_Although his vision was hazy and completely gone, swallowed by the darkness, he noticed two figures coming towards them. Mist appeared in front of him but he couldn't tell if it was his vision or if it were really there. The thick, white smoke covering up the mysterious figures only showing the shadowy silhouettes of a small boy who looked as if he were around ten years old. Next to him was a taller male..._

_***BANG***_

_Ichigo fell to the cold, hard ground, unable to keep himself awake any longer as the figures came closer._

_"So this is what happened..." The smaller figure noted aloud..._

* * *

The boy's brown eyes slowly fluttered open, feeling much worse than before he had fallen unconscious on the dark and frozen street. However, as soon as he opened his hazed eyes, he managed to hear the constant chattering of voices even though he couldn't understand what they were saying; it was almost as if they were speaking a completely different language, yet they were speaking in their normal native language...

Registering the moment, he realised that he wasn't on the street any more. Instead, he was in a small house which had cream coloured walls, maple wooden floors and a plain, blank ceiling... In addition, he also realised that his well-built body was completely stiff and frozen over. Instead of attempting to move, the boy grabbed onto the comforting, green blankets that reached up to his broad shoulders and pulled them over his head whilst groaning in pain; getting the attention of the two mysterious figures.

"Ichigo?" One of the boys asked who appeared to have a serious tone with a young voice.

"W-Where am I?" He groaned, his head feeling like as if he was being attacked by a psychopath with an enormous, pounding hammer, "T-Toshiro?" He slurred, not bothering to take the covers away from him.

"It's alright, Ichigo, you're at our place now - though you are still in the World of the Living.", "It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you!" He yelled back, Ichigo not bothering to take in the shouting (completely blocking it out) due to the fact that it put him in agonising pain. The Captain's uncontrolled roaring felt as if there were a thousand whistles being played in Ichigo's ears.

"It's so... cold..."

"Actually, the heating is on full. Renji here keeps complaining about the temperature though that he knows that I _hate_ the heat."

"R-Renji..?" Ichigo questioned, taking the covers away from his head, revealing his pale, white skin.

"Yo." The red-haired Soul Reaper said, walking over (with Captain Hitsugaya) towards the substitute Soul Reaper who had just awakened.

Both of the Soul Reapers towered over the orange-haired substitute who made no effort whatsoever to even attempt to get up. His head felt as if it was being smashed up internally, his eyes were so heavy, yet he couldn't even close them due to the intensity of the bright light which loomed over him. As a matter of fact, the light actually wasn't that bright, his eyes weren't adjusted and his dreadful headache made things even worse; it was as if he was being torn apart - limb from limb.

"Hey." Ichigo chuckled, "You look so much taller..."

"Idiot, that's because you're way down there."

Using his strength, the boy pushed himself up on his elbows and eyed the two Soul Reapers. "It's so damn freezing in here!"

"No, Ichigo, you're just sick." Toshiro commented, placing a hand onto the sick teen's forehead, flinching at the fact that his head was extremely warm. His forehead was much warmer than the room's heat (which was on full) which made Toshiro wonder, '_How can he claim that he's so cold when obviously he's not...?_'

Renji smirked at this opportunity, seeing Ichigo looking so powerless and helpless. He was completely impotent! But Renji being Renji decided that he was going to overpower the boy by irritating him - just like Ichigo would do to Renji on a daily basis.

The Kurosaki boy mustered up his strength and started to push himself off the ground, extremely slowly. His skin was coated in a thick layer of sweat like as if he had been stranded in the desert for three days straight in the blistering heat of the fiery flames from the relentlessly hot sun, even though he didn't feel anything like it. He felt as if he had been stranded in the Antarctic where the crystal clear ice was giving him awful burn marks because of how frozen it was. He felt as if he was frozen in a block of solid ice with no shirt or pants. Imagine that cruel picture...

As soon as he stood up, struggling to keep his balance, the two Death Gods were shaking their heads at his antics. Ichigo looked like he was a baby taking its first steps. "I-I'm fine." Ichigo choked with a hoarse voice, his insides feeling like they're on fire.

"Yeah, obviously..." Renji commented, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling the limb over his shoulder before putting a supportive arm around his waist to help him stand properly, "Listen, Ichi, you need to stay down for a bit. Don't go goin' hero when you're sick like this." He added, lowering the boy down onto the bed whilst getting protested by the substitute who attempted to stay up, though he couldn't due to the fact that Renji had the upper hand at the moment of time.

"Renji, I don't know what you're talkin' about..." Ichigo protested, resisting his strength, "If you don't let me go I'll-"

"What happened to you Ichigo?" The youngest boy in the room asked, quizzically.

"Huh?"

"How come you were lying on the street?"

"Oh yeah... My dad... H-He did something..." Ichigo mentioned, too afraid of the dreadful consequences that would wash over him once he had told someone - anyone... Just then, Ichigo began looking around the room, turning his head in every direction smoothly scanning the area, "Where's Kon?"

"Kon? Was he with you?"

"Yeah, I...I think so..."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kon...**

"Ichigo..?" The stuffed animal asked as he wandered around the streets of Karakura hopelessly, "Why is it always me, Ichigo! Why am I always left behind!" He ranted.

The dirty lion was covered in filth from the ground. He was drenched inside and out as he could feel the fluff on the inside start to get mushy and slightly heavier from the water. "I hate you, Ichigo..."


	4. Out of control

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_The boy's brown eyes slowly fluttered open, feeling much worse than before he had fallen unconscious on the dark and frozen street._

_Registering the moment, he realised that he wasn't on the street any more. Instead, he was in a small house which had cream coloured walls, maple wooden floors and a plain, blank ceiling..._

_Instead of attempting to move, the boy grabbed onto the comforting, green blankets that reached up to his broad shoulders and pulled them over his head whilst groaning in pain; getting the attention of the two mysterious figures._

_"Ichigo?" One of the boys asked who appeared to have a serious tone with a young voice._

_"W-Where am I?" He groaned, his head feeling like as if he was being attacked by a psychopath with an enormous, pounding hammer, "T-Toshiro?" He slurred, not bothering to take the covers away from him..._

_Using his strength, the boy pushed himself up on his elbows and eyed the two Soul Reapers. "It's so damn freezing in here!"_

_"No, Ichigo, you're just sick." Toshiro commented, placing a hand onto the sick teen's forehead, flinching at the fact that his head was extremely warm..._

_As soon as he stood up, struggling to keep his balance, the two Death Gods were shaking their heads at his antics. Ichigo looked like he was a baby taking its first steps. "I-I'm fine."..._

* * *

The next morning had arrived and Ichigo was feeling extremely sore - especially on his neck and head, "How ya' feelin'?" One of the Soul Reapers asked as he entered the room, greeting Ichigo with one of his 'I'm better than you' smiles like usual.

"Oh, hey, Renji." Ichigo replied, slowly raising an arm with his remaining strength, unable to pick himself up to face the red-haired Lieutenant, "...better..." He lied before breaking out into a disastrous coughing fit.

"Ya' sound like it.", "What happened yesterday, anyway, Ichigo? We just found you lying in the middle of the road."

"I told you yesterday - my dad just happened to do something... Something so bastard-like..." Ichigo choked, tears falling down his eyes like raindrops as he remembered the previous scene from inside the Kurosaki house yesterday...

~_Flashback_~

_Blood was everywhere._

_The red liquid dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls as if it were a slow race. The sheets were drenched in the liquid and so were the two figures who laid on the floor - motionless._

_Dead._

_Tears poured out of Ichigo's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "KARIN! YUZU!"The orange-haired boy sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He cried in disgust and anguish as his once beautiful sisters were deceased; dead on the floor lying in front of him. They were coated in layers of blood. Their arms looked as if they were rigorously ripped from their tiny bodies as so was their legs. Their eyes were opened wide in fear and fright as if they had seen a demon - though with what had happened to them, they had seen one. A ruthless killer, murderer, bastard._

~_Flashback_~

The sick boy sluggishly wiped away his tears that pooled up on his bruised cheeks. He winced as he remembered how he got those bruises and his excuses for hiding the truth about them to all of his friends, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, even all of his friends who lived within the Soul Society every time he had gone to see them. He could just remember the awful scene like the back of his palm, though it was better him than his sisters - even though it didn't matter now that they were gone...

His little angels who always made him feel better, whether it was Yuzu's scrumptious cooking or Karin's motivation and dedication. All those times he would disappear for either days or weeks they would cry, endlessly. Cry for their brother of whom they missed boundlessly. No-one's relation with their sisters could be any more sincere then theirs were. It felt as if there were a hole in his heart, soul, body. A hole which could never be repaired. His heart which could never be replaced; his soul which could never be fixed and lifted; his body which could never be healed.

* * *

Renji watched as Ichigo laid there, helplessly. His face twisting from emotion to emotion. Anger to annoyance, sadness to sorrow. He watched as Ichigo lifted his hand once more, but this time to his face. The boy's palm resting on his head as it moved up to his bright, orange, messed up hair. Hair which would be slightly covered in blood sometimes. Renji couldn't help but hope to wonder whose blood it is. '_Could it be Ichigo's? Or maybe a hollow's? It might have also been a Human's, right?_' He would think to himself over and over again, though he hadn't seen Ichigo in a while up until now.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, waiting for an answer to his antecedent question.

"What?" He answered, barely allowing the words to escape his throat. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to the words to leave, it was his body which didn't.

"Answer the damn question!"

"It doesn't matter, Renji!"

"It does matter!"

"Don't get involved with Human affairs, because it has _nothing _at all to do with _you_!"

"It obviously does now seen as though I saved you from dyin' a dreadful death out there! We should have left you to rot on the street!"

"Why didn't you?!"

"Because you're our _friend_, Ichi, we obviously wasn't going to let you die!"_  
_

"You should have..." Ichigo said as he attempted to stand

"That's it, Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he pushed him back down, carefully. He straddled the boy's hips and held his arms down as his sides, tightly - so tight that it actually made his arms go white, a white paler than what his skin is at that moment, "you'd better tell me or else you'll get it!" He added, still yelling as he clenched the boy's dirty, black shirt collar.

"You don't just attack a sick person!" Ichigo shouted as loud as his inflammed throat allowed him to.

"What's going on here?" A voice mysteriously asked as the speaker noticed the two boys in an awkward position, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the speaker added.

Ichigo stared at the silver-haired, young boy who had just entered the room, whereas Renji was slowly turning his head to face the youngest Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Each of his features coming into view from the Captain's view. The red-haired Soul Reaper's expression looking embarrassed at what the picture would have looked like, but at the same time his expression was also shocked from the unexpected visit. He had thought Toshiro Hitsugaya was still asleep.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya..." Renji apologised, "I'm just curious about what happened yesterday, Captain."

The words took a while to process through Toshiro's head as he looked at the poor, helpless Ichigo who laid wrapped up in his blankets being squashed by the Lieutenant. He had wondered for a while what had happened to the substitute and how he had acquired so many strange bruises and cuts. The injuries couldn't have been from hollows, because there was no trace of the hollow's spiritual pressure anywhere on the boy. It was also obvious that he couldn't have had those wounds, because most of them looked fresh and there hasn't been a hollow in two days.

"Well, Ichigo, explain."

With a sigh of defeat, Renji knew that he was going to explain every thing, so he got off of the exhausted boy and stood up, waiting impatiently, "for a long time now, my dad has been... abusing me..." He only just managed to say as he forced the words out of his tightened chest. Gasps were heard from the other two Soul Reapers as their eyes had widened with horror. Both of their mouths were wide open like a huge 'O'. Tears stretched down Ichigo's face from his brown eyes after continuously remembering the scenes of terror. Each day was hell for him. His dad would come home drunk out of his mind, attacking him three times as hard due to the fact that he had endured the pain for his sisters.

"E-Each day, I get abused - physically - once he tried to-to r-r-rape me..."

Renji's and Toshiro's expressions grew even wider and larger as he spoke the last sentence, noticing his voice had practically become useless; unwilling to work for him anymore.

Flashing pictures whirled around wildly inside of the teenager's head as he started to twitch, twitch with fear or anger? None of the Soul Reapers could determine what was causing this unusual behaviour. Ichigo's eyes were fully dilated with guilt, rage and anxiousness. "I-It's my fault..." He whispered to himself, "it's because of me... I-I wasn't strong e-enough..." He continued, completely forgetting about his surroundings. He was oblivious to the fact that the two other boys in the room were rapidly shaking him and calling his name - it was as if he wasn't even there...

* * *

His body was trembling; shaking like as if he had seen all of his friends and family had died - scratch that - his family already had died. His mother died when he was only just a young boy, his angelic sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were already dead. The reminiscence brought even more tears to his eyes and forced his face to scrunch up with wrath, the need for vengeance.

"Yuzu, Karin..." He whispered frantically to himself, "I'm sorry..." He continued, "YUZU! KARIN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, forcing his frozen body up only to be dragged down by a pair of strong arms. He looked into the brown eyes of whom was in front of him.

"Calm down, Ichigo." Renji said, firmly. He gripped Ichigo's arms with his own as he stared into the other boy's fear-filled eyes, "everything's going to be _fine_."

"No... N-Nothing's _alright_... Nothing's going to be_ fine_! They're dead, they're all _dead_! Both of them!"

"Who?"

"Them..."

"Who's dead?!" Toshiro yelled, getting involved.

"My sisters... Karin and Yuzu..."

* * *

**Just in case anyone is wondering, I haven't thought about any pairings yet. If you want me to add in a pairing, then please leave a review. The majority will be the pairing I will use. It doesn't have to be about Ichigo, it could be about anyone in this FF for example, Toshiro x Renji. (I will be adding in Rukia, Orhime, Chad and Uryu later on.)**


	5. Nightmare

*_Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_The next morning had arrived and Ichigo was feeling extremely sore - especially on his neck and head, "How ya' feelin'?" One of the Soul Reapers asked..._

_"What happened yesterday, anyway, Ichigo? We just found you lying in the middle of the road."_

_"I told you yesterday - my dad just happened to do something... Something so bastard-like..." Ichigo choked, tears falling down his eyes like raindrops as he remembered the previous scene from inside the Kurosaki house yesterday..._

_He winced as he remembered how he got those bruises and his excuses for hiding the truth about them to all of his friends, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, even all of his friends who lived within the Soul Society every time he had gone to see them..._

_"Answer the damn question!"_

_"It doesn't matter, Renji!"_

_"It does matter!"_

_"Don't get involved with Human affairs, because it has nothing at all to do with you!"..._

_"What's going on here?" A voice mysteriously..._

_"Yuzu, Karin..." He whispered frantically to himself, "I'm sorry..." He continued, "YUZU! KARIN!"_

* * *

"It's all my fault, Renji, Toshiro! It's my fault that they've all died, I wasn't strong enough..." Ichigo cried, his voice breaking more and more after each word he spoke.

"Lieutenant, go find Orihime Inoue, maybe she will know how to handle this situation," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Renji replied as he set off on his journey to Karakura High school to find the female teenager Captain Hitsugaya ordered.

* * *

**Karakura High School...**

"Hey, Uryu!" Orihime yelled, cheerfully, as she ran down the road to her school, suddenly meeting Uryu Ishida, her wondrous, orange hair whipping in the whistling wind as she ran majestically.

"Oh, hey, Orihime," Uryu replied as he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" The female asked, her delicate-skinned face filled with confusion, "I haven't seen him and my calls won't go through to his phone."

The other boy looked at her with bewilderment, his raven-coloured hair flowing freely as it hung beside his face, "no, I haven't seen him," he answered, adjusting his glasses to make them gleam from the rays of light which shone on them. "You know Ichigo, he's probably saving the world - again," he said sarcastically.

"Uryu! Don't say things like that, he could be in serious trouble!"

"Orihime, you should know by now that it takes more than whatever Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society put together to keep Ichigo down. Come to think of it, his spirit energy has been acting strangle lately - one minute it's low and the next minute it spikes..."

"We should find Chad and go look for Ichi-"

"Orihime!" A different, yet familiar voice called out from the distance.

"Renji?" Uryu and Orihime asked in unison as Renji flash-stepped towards them like lightning, his expression was vacant with a hint of concern and worry as his brown eyes stared directly at them, signalling something bad had happened as breaking the news wasn't going to be easy. Despite his expression, the Soul Reaper's stance was upright and brave.

"It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" Uryu asked the red-haired Lieutenant who only just nodded slightly in response.

* * *

**Back at Toshiro's place...**

Renji, Uryu, Orihime and Chad all arrived to where Toshiro and Ichigo had been left when Renji was sent on his small mission to retrieve one female, but ended up bringing back one female and two males with him. They walked into the room quietly to where Ichigo and Toshiro were as they notice that Ichigo was asleep peacefully and gracefully with a small form curled up next to him.

The smaller form had frozen-like, silver hair and his skin was smooth like feathers. Both boys were asleep as they cuddled together in an attempt to keep each other warm - even though the young, adorable Captain didn't prefer the heat to the cold. The cold was like his frozen paradise, the serene temperature keeping him calm and filling him with tranquillity. Yet for some reason, he felt much more comfortable than he had ever been; heck, it's never calm in the Seireitei.

The youthful Captain who curled up beside the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper slowly opened his eyes as he was sluggishly being brought back into the moment after being dragged into the poised paradise of the heavenly dreams. Once his eyes were open, they flickered like butterfly wings as he attempted to remember what just happened.

It then hit him like a brick.

He saw them all stood there, Orihime cheering in delight on the outside as she looked down upon the two bodies who cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. However, on the inside she was devastated. She wanted Ichigo to herself. It felt almost as if an unrepairable hole had been viciously punched through her gentle, pulchritude, magnanimous heart. A hole which was similar to what a hollow's hole represents; yet she couldn't possibly feel destroyed on the inside from that scene.

Toshiro, on the other hand, was flustered with a vast variety of mixed feelings, embarrassment from being seen like this; love from the moment which he had been placed upon; yet there was also a slight bit of anger, the anger which had merged with the embarrassed feelings within. In addition, there was also a slight bit of selfishness due to the fact that he knew Orihime Inoue had feelings for the Kurosaki boy, and now he could tell that the female was feeling somewhat troglodytic.

The ice Captain had remembered that Ichigo had previously gone into shock after continuously thinking/remembering the foul, disturbing events of what had happened before. Ichigo had remembered the disgusting acts that his dad had performed whilst he was away. The strawberry had remembered his sisters, lying there in a pool of blood... Their angelic faces were pale from the loss of blood and sickness they had felt as they were being savagely attacked by their own father, '_Such a cruel act should not go unpunished..._' Toshiro thought to himself as he remembered Karin, the girl whom he played soccer with in the past and conversed with, be killed. He respected her an awful lot, and her sister was wonderful too.

Captain Hitsugaya also remembered that Ichigo wouldn't sleep, so he had to try to comfort him. Although once he eventually fell asleep, he was tossing and turning as the notorious nightmares took over, invading his dreams - turning them dreadful and torturous.

* * *

Toshiro attempted to stand up and talk to the people who had just entered the room; he found out that he was unable to move as Ichigo's death grip kept him pinned down inside of the bed. Now it's extremely embarrassing. The taller boy's arms were unconsciously wrapped around the smaller boy's waist as he pulled him in tighter and tighter.

"Ichigo..." Toshiro choked, "you-you're going to... kill... me..." he continued as he struggled for air, "can't... breathe..."

Finally, Ichigo stirred awake as he heard small whimpers from the helpless boy in his arms whose angry, teal eyes were glaring into his fear-filled, brown eyes, "T-Toshiro...?" He whimpered, his voice filled with the same fear which lied in his eyes.

Eventually, the Captain managed to break out of the firm grip of which was slightly weakened as the taller boy woke up. Ichigo Kurosaki was covered in a thin layer of sweat with panic hidden in his eyes, begging for help. The aforementioned, taller boy was whimpering throughout the time he was asleep when Hitsugaya had calmed him down slighty - just enough to make him feel comfortable and allowed him to rest.

* * *

**A while back when Renji had left to find Orihime...**

"Lieutenant, go find Orihime Inoue, maybe she will know how to handle this situation," Toshiro ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Renji replied as he set off on his journey to Karakura High school to find the female teenager Captain Hitsugaya ordered...

After Lieutenant Abarai had exited to find Orihime, Ichigo stared directly at the Captain in devastation as he knew that Renji was going to bring his friends here... He didn't want his friends to be involved with this malevolent mess that his father had caused. He didn't even was Toshiro or Renji to be involved with this - he wanted them to just abandon him, that's fine for him if it means his friends won't get hurt or disturbed with this situation. He felt as if he were about to lash out at the Captain as he suppressed the overwhelming desire.

"Ichigo, it's alright. I promise your father shall pay what the evil he had caused," Toshiro assured, "if it makes you feel any better, then I'm sure your sisters are in the Soul Society right now. They'll be enjoying themselves as they wait for you. Maybe sometime when you're better you can visit them."

Ichigo nodded hesitantly as his orange hair swayed along the blankets. His eyes were heavy from being exhausted after all of the yells and the panic he had been through. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep - just not peacefully...

A minute had passed after he fell asleep and already he was covered in a thin layer of sweat from all of the tossing and turning. His face was scrunched up into a terror-struck expression. Coal, black bags had already formed under his eyes as tears fell out of them leaving puddles on his cheeks which dripped swiftly like a raging waterfall when he twisted and turned under the blankets.

Whimpering in sleep, Ichigo couldn't stop whining about his dead family members of whom Ichigo blamed himself for. Each word was a heart breaker for Toshiro as it was torture to watch him sleep in pain as the nightmares continuously attacked him, destroying him inside out as the outburst of emotions darkened to haunt him in his slumber, "Ichigo?" Toshiro whispered in an attempt to awaken him, regretting as he thought he was going to wake up, screaming for his life as if he was being malignantly murdered.

The Soul Reaper drew in closer and closer to the boy when suddenly Ichigo's arm shout out at the boy! He dragged him closer, wrapping his long, toned arms around the child-like Soul Reaper, pulling him in and locking him into his arms.

He struggled.

And struggled.

And struggled until he finally gave up, realising that it was going to do no good seen as though the taller boy wouldn't let go.

It was then that icy Captain had noticed something - Ichigo had stopped whimpering! The boy looked so peaceful now he had someone to wrap his arms around, unable to let go. '_It seems as if his nightmares have stopped. I really hope Renji doesn't come back any time soon..._'

And that was when the Lieutenant walked in...


	6. Ichigo, I have been waiting

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"Lieutenant, go find Orihime Inoue, maybe she will know how to handle this situation," Toshiro ordered._

_"Yes, Captain," Renji replied as he set off on his journey to Karakura High school to find the female teenager Captain Hitsugaya ordered..._

_"Do you know where Ichigo is?" The female asked, her delicate-skinned face filled with confusion, "I haven't seen him and my calls won't go through to his phone."_

_The other boy looked at her with bewilderment, his raven-coloured hair flowing freely as it hung beside his face, "no, I haven't seen him," he answered, adjusting his glasses to make them gleam from the rays of light which shone on them. "You know Ichigo, he's probably saving the world - again," he said sarcastically..._

_"Renji?" Uryu and Orihime asked in unison as Renji flash-stepped towards them like lightning, his expression was vacant with a hint of concern and worry as his brown eyes stared directly at them, signalling something bad had happened as breaking the news wasn't going to be easy. Despite his expression, the Soul Reaper's stance was upright and brave._

_"It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" Uryu asked the red-haired Lieutenant who only just nodded slightly in response..._

_They walked into the room quietly to where Ichigo and Toshiro were as they notice that Ichigo was asleep peacefully and gracefully with a small form curled up next to him._

_The smaller form had frozen-like, silver hair and his skin was smooth like feathers. Both boys were asleep as they cuddled together in an attempt to keep each other warm - even though the young, adorable Captain didn't prefer the heat to the cold. The cold was like his frozen paradise, the serene temperature keeping him calm and filling him with tranquillity. Yet for some reason, he felt much more comfortable than he had ever been; heck, it's never calm in the Seireitei..._

_"Ichigo..." Toshiro choked, "you-you're going to... kill... me..." he continued as he struggled for air, "can't... breathe..."_

_Finally, Ichigo stirred awake as he heard small whimpers from the helpless boy in his arms whose angry, teal eyes were glaring into his fear-filled, brown eyes, "T-Toshiro...?" He whimpered, his voice filled with the same fear which lied in his eyes..._

* * *

"Kurosaki's father killed both Karin and Yuzu," Toshiro mentioned with a serious expression, his teal eyes glaring into the eyes of the Human and the one Quincy, "he nearly murdered Ichigo too and threatened to kill him whenever he sees him next," he continued, making Ichigo's heart sink even lower and lower into the boundless pit of despair.

"In other words, I couldn't protect them," Ichigo commented, making all of the eyes in the room dart over to him as the attention set on his bruised body as their eyes adventured around the wounds, wondering if all he told them about how he obtained them were lies.

"So those wounds weren't from fights?!" Orihime asked worriedly, her watchful eyes widening with panic.

"Yeah, I-"

"Why didn't you tell us, you idiot! We could have done something to help!" The Quincy almost yelled, his usually expressionless face caught in an emotional battle over worry, anger and guilt - guilt winning the seemingly endless war.

"I didn't want you guys getting hurt; everyone's getting hurt because of _me_!", "I don't want you guys to get hurt too - I go on about how much I want to protect everyone, yet I can't even save my sisters from my bastard of a father, and if I can't protect you guys either then what's the point of me even living?!"

"It's not your fault - you did everything you could to protect them and us; they'll be happy that you're fine, let us handle it from here."

"You don't understand, Uryu, it's not your fight. It's none of your fights! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo roared, straining his voice as he forced himself up only to be hit full force by a colossal wave of dizziness, nearly falling over from losing his balance.

"And where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked, his expression turning stern, yet worried, "you're in no condition to go anywhere, get back here!"

"Stop bossing me around!"

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered quietly, only loud enough for them to only just hear as all heads turned to face her, examining her beautiful brown eyes filling with a sea of tears as she knew what he was going through. Her brother, Sora, died as well. However, it wasn't their father that killed him, even though Ichigo's and Orihime's father were both drunks; they'd both beat their children. Orihime's mother didn't help either, she was a prostitute and would too beat her gorgeous, young children.

The same tears of anguish filled her eyes just like the time when her brother died. Orihime was a sensitive girl, she always cared for her friends - especially Ichigo of whom she loved and cared for, she would risk her life if Ichigo wouldn't prevent her from doing so. The orange-haired woman vowed to herself that she would never let her friends down, no matter what. She hated seeing them cry, despite the fact that she would cry herself. Orihime thought of herself as the tears to her friends' eyes. She would cry for them, whether they were getting brutally beaten or not, she _would cry_ for them. The female told herself that it's okay to cry for her friends, it doesn't show weakness, but it shows that you care for them. Their strength were from her tears, her kindness, her care. So she wouldn't allow them to become weak because she couldn't do anything.

* * *

Ichigo staggered over to the door as everyone watched the Kurosaki boy exit the house. Renji's body was twitching. He was trying to hold himself back from restraining the boy, preventing him from leaving and forcing him to rest whilst the rest of the guys dealt with his father. He looked over to the icy Captain of squad ten who just eyed the orange-haired substitute Soul Reaper, his eyes filled with the worrisome anguish. The Captain was completely lost in thought, frozen on the spot at Ichigo's sudden paroxysm.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro finally yelled, only to be ignored by the taller boy who was already stumbling down the road, forcing himself to keep balance, stopping every few seconds to regain his balance and strength to continue.

The strawberry's scowl was even greater than before - he knew what he had to do. Ichigo had to kill his father. He had never really killed anyone before, so this will be the first time he will be merciless, despite the fact it will be hard due to the fact that Isshin, the man who murdered his own precious daughters, was his father. Deep down he loved him, though he also despised him more than anything else. More than Aizen; more than Ulquiorra; more than Grimmjow and more than himself and his inner hollow.

"We need to stop him," Renji murmured, catching the attention of the other people in the room, "he's going to get himself into more trouble than what he started with."

"Let him go," Uryu said, giving up on the boy of the subject.

"No," the white-haired Captain objected, "he's going to get himself killed. He's not fit to fight in his condition; Ichigo is most likely in shock and probably doesn't understand what he's doing - we need to take him to Urahara."

"Alright,"

"Renji, you come with me. Orihime, Uryu and Chad, all of you stay here."

"Then we may as well go too," The archer said, "if you're going then we-"

"Uryu!" Renji yelled, cutting the Quincy off, gaining his attention, "just shut up and let us do this!"

"Wait, he left his Soul Reaper badge here and Kon wasn't anywhere to be seen after we picked him up..."

* * *

**With Ichigo...**

Ichigo struggled down the path as the blazing heat pounded against his pale skin, the sun gave him probably the most irritating and painful headache he's ever had before - more painful than when he had lost his powers after the fight against Sosuke Aizen.

His left hand was sliding against the wall to keep him up; preventing him from falling on the floor, '_Dad... I'm going to kill you..._' he thought to himself with a determined expression that mixed in with his usual/common merciless scowl, even though Ichigo himself isn't merciless.

The ginger-haired boy pushed himself from the wall which supported him as he found himself just outside his house. From the appearance of the structure, it was just your average Kurosaki Clinic, yet on the inside it was a dangerous battlefield - only the strongest will survive. But then again, looks aren't everything. Especially in the life of Ichigo Kurosaki and his family of whom are all almost dead.

He stood up straight outside of his house, glaring through the windows, into the destructive clinic and house. The lights were off, the building was completely black and shadowy. The sinister structure was frightening to those who would walk past its presence. Despite the beaming sunlight which shone onto the Earth with its intense rays, the building couldn't get any more mysterious and dark.

He walked up to the house, one foot in front of the other, slowly and steadily, maintaining his strength. The boy of the scene placed his hand upon the fragile glass door and studied it with his glaring, brown eyes. He explored the door with his hand as he pushed it open sluggishly, careful to not make a sound when all of a sudden, "Ichigo," a voice growled lowly, "I have been waiting..."


	7. Captain's Worry

**Writers' block is just irritating. I did have a plan, but I lost it :S Sorry about that. I have completely lost all ideas for my story, don't fret though, I will not abandon this. Also, the time for me right now is hard because I've practically finished watching Bleach and I'm bored out of my mind watching other anime which can't compare to it! I think I might be addicted to Bleach :I - Bleach withdrawal.**

* * *

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"Kurosaki's father killed both Karin and Yuzu," Toshiro mentioned with a serious expression..._

_"Why didn't you tell us, you idiot! We could have done something to help!" The Quincy almost yelled, his usually expressionless face caught in an emotional battle over worry, anger and guilt - guilt winning the seemingly endless war..._

_"You don't understand, Uryu, it's not your fight. It's none of your fights! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo roared, straining his voice as he forced himself up only to be hit full force by a colossal wave of dizziness, nearly falling over from losing his balance._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Toshiro asked, his expression turning stern, yet worried, "you're in no condition to go anywhere, get back here!"_

_"Stop bossing me around!"..._

_"Ichigo!" Toshiro finally yelled, only to be ignored by the taller boy who was already stumbling down the road, forcing himself to keep balance, stopping every few seconds to regain his balance and strength to continue..._

_"Renji, you come with me. Orihime, Uryu and Chad, all of you stay here."_

_"Then we may as well go too," The archer said, "if you're going then we-"_

_"Uryu!" Renji yelled, cutting the Quincy off, gaining his attention, "just shut up and let us do this!"_

_"Wait, he left his Soul Reaper badge here and Kon wasn't anywhere to be seen after we picked him up..."..._

_"Ichigo," a voice growled lowly, "I have been waiting..."..._

* * *

Ichigo gasped as he heard his father's sinister voice. The words Isshin had muttered and growled sounded murderous, especially since he had been awaiting his son to return home only just for the satisfaction of killing him. His own son, Ichigo. Just like his daughters.

He scanned the area with his eyes as they darted around the room, cautiously searching for the man who promised to kill him when all of a sudden a dim light flickered in the distance, making the house seem larger than what it really was. The scene around him could be easily noted as an intense, nightmarish, frightening horror movie - if only it was just a movie, if only it was just a nightmare. Even though the chance of that was slim, his panicked, vengeful, brown eyes didn't lie.

His father was sat on an old, wooden chair, his eyes like daggers. A dagger like the one who he was sharpening like a psychopath, watching the small fragments of dull, blunt metal being flung off the edge of the razor-sharp knife he held in his left hand, sharpening it with his right.

"D-Dad...?!" Ichigo stuttered, violently, "why y-you...?!" He continued, throwing his hands in his pockets to try to find either Kon's soul candy or his Soul Reaper badge. To his horror and surprise, he couldn't find either one.

His eyes widened in fear. His pupils growing smaller and smaller as his psychopathic father stood up, sinisterly smiling at the boy as he walked over towards him, sluggishly. It was like torture seeing his father come walking towards him slowly - he was frozen on the spot. Frozen as if he were trapped in a field of ice or even the strongest possible bakudo. His legs refused to move; his body refused to move.

* * *

**With the Renji and Toshiro...**

"Are we going to find Ichigo?" The Lieutenant of squad six asked, directing his tattooed arms towards the location of the orange-haired Kurosaki boy's location.

"We're going back to the Soul Society," Toshiro mentioned, "Isshin Kurosaki is a powerful man, Renji we cannot afford to attack him with only us two," he continued, his expression stern and worried as his Ichigo was going to be drastically hurt, or even worse - killed.

Wait, 'his' Ichigo? Does Toshiro honestly think Ichigo belongs to him? Now that he looked at the situation, he realised that his feelings for Ichigo were strong. Feelings which were like iron bars, hard to destroy - or hard to overcome. A tight feeling in his chest started to pain the younger Captain, he couldn't stand to be away from the substitute Soul Reaper teenager any longer, especially when he could get seriously injured or killed. Though the icy Captain couldn't bare to think the worst could happen. He couldn't fight off the heart-wrenching pain any longer. He had to save Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy of whom he had extreme and caring feelings for.

"He's just a human though, ain't he, Captain?" Renji wondered

Silence.

"Captain?" Renji asked again.

Silence.

"Huh?" Toshiro groaned, "oh, Isshin Kurosaki is a powerful man, he used to be an incredible Captain of my squad."

"What happened to him?"

"That, I do not know, however we cannot leave him for so long otherwise something bad might happen to Ichigo, he can not turn into a Soul Reaper in his current state as he does not have his badge, nor does he have Kon's soul candy. Therefore, we need to return to the Soul Society at once."

Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto in a battle-ready stance as he lunged it into the air, small ripples formed as half of the blade from his sword was mysteriously engulfed, unlocking the vast doors to the Seireitei. Both Soul Reapers stepped through the doors and entered the murky Precipice world of which they raced against the exceedingly enormous, fast, cataclysmic cleaner who chased them all the way through to the Soul Society.

* * *

They stepped onto the grounds of the Seireitei, before they nodded to each other, signalling that they needed to warn the other Captains and Lieutenants of this misfortune. Especially the Head-Captain. Something needed to be done and now they have the opportunity to apprehend the alcoholic-obsessed man named Isshin Kurosaki, father of Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

They stepped into the Head-Captain's office as they lowered their heads in respect, giving in their report of the details from their journey to the World of the Living, "Head-Captain," Toshiro spoke, awaiting the approval of his his speech.

"Speak," he replied, his white haori rippling in the draft of the wind which drifted through the air, calmly as it passed with ease.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is in trouble, he has decided to confront the former Captain of squad ten, Isshin Kurosaki," the Captain said with respect, choosing his words carefully as he suppressed his emotions.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The man had slaughtered his daughters, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo went to get his revenge, however he is currently unable to turn into a Soul Reaper after somehow losing his badge," Toshiro explained as he lifted his head up.

"Very well, I will hold an emergency Captain's meeting. For now, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Abarai, rest up for tomorrow you will embark to the World of the Living to apprehend this murderous monster and bring him back to the Soul Society for questioning."

"Thank you, Head-Captain," the younger boy finished as he bowed once more with Renji alongside him, both leaving to return to their squad barracks to prepare for the following day of which will certainly make them restless tonight.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ichigo...**

*SMACK!* Came a noise, loud like a fierce, raging storm as Isshin's hand came in contact with Ichigo's cheeks, pounding the defenceless boy to the ground and sending him flying backwards.

A large red patch appeared on the side of the boy's face as he pushed himself off of the ground, feeling his sore skin. However, little did he know that whilst he was examining himself, his father was walking closer to where the boy was with a murderous look, "Ichigo... I told you before that if I see you again, I would kill you!"

The voice speaking came closer to him which made Ichigo realise that the enemy was standing right behind him, chuckling as he watched his son glare into his dagger-like eyes that showed no mercy, yet it also showed the fact that his dad didn't know what he was doing. He knew that Isshin had consumed alcohol once more - no, the alcohol had consumed him. It had taken over his life, killing his only daughters and trying to kill his son like a psychopath. A vicious psychopath.

His tone was cold like the unbearable icy wastelands, chilling his body to the very bone; frightening and freezing him. Once again, he examined his father's cruel face, noticing that his expression and features haven't changed since he last met with him. Nothing about him had changed whatsoever apart from the huge, coal-black bags under his eyes which were obvious that it was due to the lack of sleep. Maybe he couldn't sleep after knowing what he had done? Maybe he couldn't sleep because of the drug-type drinks he was addicted to?

Whatever the reason was, he couldn't let the older male beat him. Despite the fact that his father was an undeniably powerful former Captain, even when he didn't have his Zanpakuto. Yet whereas Ichigo couldn't transform into his Soul Reaper form, because of the fact that he had no way to. Rukia wasn't there to use the Gokon Tekko on him so he couldn't be forced out of his body; Kon's soul candy wasn't there at his disposal (as a matter of fact, he didn't even know where the annoying mod soul had been for the last couple of days); and his soul reaper badge wasn't there either, as previously mentioned.

He could possibly end up dead.


	8. Preparation

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"Are we going to find Ichigo?" The Lieutenant of squad six asked, directing his tattooed arms towards the location of the orange-haired Kurosaki boy's location._

_"We're going back to the Soul Society," Toshiro mentioned, "Isshin Kurosaki is a powerful man, Renji we cannot afford to attack him with only us two," he continued, his expression stern and worried as his Ichigo was going to be drastically hurt, or even worse - killed..._

_Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto in a battle-ready stance as he lunged it into the air, small ripples formed as half of the blade from his sword was mysteriously engulfed, unlocking the vast doors to the Seireitei..._

_They stepped into the Head-Captain's office as they lowered their heads in respect, giving in their report of the details from their journey to the World of the Living, "Head-Captain," Toshiro spoke, awaiting the approval of his his speech._

_"Speak," he replied, his white haori rippling in the draft of the wind which drifted through the air, calmly as it passed with ease..._

_*SMACK!* Came a noise, loud like a fierce, raging storm as Isshin's hand came in contact with Ichigo's cheeks, pounding the defenceless boy to the ground and sending him flying backwards..._

_"Ichigo... I told you before that if I see you again, I would kill you!"..._

_Rukia wasn't there to use the Gokon Tekko on him so he couldn't be forced out of his body; Kon's soul candy wasn't there at his disposal (as a matter of fact, he didn't even know where the annoying mod soul had been for the last couple of days); and his soul reaper badge wasn't there either, as previously mentioned._

_He could possibly end up dead..._

* * *

"Captains," the oldest and most powerful Soul Reaper began, "this emergency meeting decides the fate on the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," he continued.

"Oh boy, what has that kid got himself into now?" Captain Kyoraku asked, half-dazed as he had been called in after returning from one of his sake drinking sessions with other Captains, some of the Lieutenants and squad members.

"I have received reports of the substitute Soul Reaper who is in vital danger after encountering former squad ten Captain, Isshin Kurosaki, formally known as Isshin Shiba...", "Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten will be leading this mission, however, due to short notice, you can only join this expedition by volunteering. If no-one volunteers for this mission, then I will call it off; I cannot allow the Soul Reapers to be in such harm only to be killed."

"Shall we inform our subordinates?" Captain Ukitake questioned, an expression of worry and concern crawling along his face for the young teenager, Ichigo.

"I would refrain from informing them as I would prefer Captains, but due to the circumstances, you may notify them. If you or they are to join in this situation, then I suggest meeting at the tenth division barracks at sunrise tomorrow morning awaiting for further orders."

"Alright then."

"The emergency Captains' meeting is adjourned," the Head-Captain finally mentioned as the Captain's filed out in an orderly fashion, all of them going to consult their Lieutenants when they arrived back to their barracks.

* * *

**With Captain Ukitake...**

As the long, white-haired Captain strolled down the hallway of his adequately large barracks, earning a wonderful greeting and bowing in respect from his subordinates, he came across the office of his Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki.

The mentioned Captain opened the door to the Lieutenants room before being greeted with a, 'good evening, Captain,' from his subordinate. Jushiro smiled, processing her vocal gesture as a million thoughts flew through his head, hoping that Rukia wouldn't get too caught up in the situation they was told to deal with. He knew that Rukia would love to go visit the world of the living to see Ichigo, but if he told her what happened, then she would rush straight into it and end up getting herself murdered in the process.

"Rukia," Captain Ukitake asked the raven-haired Soul Reaper.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked, politely, bewildered at his tone of worry.

"Would you like to go to the world of the living?"

The Kuchiki Lieutenant looked at her superior with a strange look, she hadn't seen Ichigo in a while and the hint of worry in Jushiro's voice made her think. It was strange that without consultation, she was being asked if she wanted to go to the world of the living. The Lieutenant though about it for a while, wondering if anything had happened before she cleared her throat and came out with, "yes, Captain, I would appreciate it."

"Alright then, Rukia, but there is only one reason I am sending you over there."

"What is the reason, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked with concern, knowing that it had something to do with the orange-haired Kurosaki boy.

"You see, Ichigo Kurosaki is in some trouble with ex-Captain Kurosaki. We are sending a team to retrieve the boy and I am wondering if you would like to volunteer."

Rukia's eyes glimmered as she had been offered to help the boy who had helped her through tough times, her heart had tightened on the inside due to the slight panic she had felt for the boy, though it was also with love. Despite the fact that she knew Ichigo secretly liked Toshiro (though he wasn't great at hiding it), she had secretly liked him too. Rukia wasn't going to tell him her feelings due to the fact that she knew she would be turned down.

"Yes, Captain, I would love to go. Will you be joining me?"

"Unfortunately, no. I cannot go as I am extremely busy. I realise how important this is, but I cannot go, even though I had wished that I could. Tomorrow at dawn, you are to appear in the barracks of squad ten where you shall be joining the other members. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya will be there to welcome you."

"Okay, sir," Rukia said, bowing as she prepared for the search and rescue party tomorrow at dawn, '_please be safe... Ichigo..._'

* * *

**With Captain Zaraki...**

"Yachiru," the bulky, pyschopathic Captain said in his usual gruff voice, "let's go have some fun in the world of the living," he continued as his small, pink-haired Lieutenant jumped upon his back.

"Are we going to see Ichi?" Yachiru asked, her never-ending smile stretching from ear to ear as she stuffed herself with candy of which she obtained from the other Captains.

"Heh," Kenpachi laughed, "this time we need'ta save him."

"Huh?" The little Lieutenant squeaked with confusion, "this isn't like you, Kenny!"

"I'm only doing this so I can kill him myself!"

"Oh... OK!"

* * *

**The next day at dawn...**

The powerful, glooming sun was on the horizon, rising up slightly with each passing second. Its orange glow, shimmering along the landscape of the Soul Society whilst a few Captains and their subordinates exhaustedly walked through the Seireitei - where the Soul Reapers lived - trudging their feet, regretting the long walk all the way over to the tenth division barracks. All were exhausted but two small Soul Reapers, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki.

Toshiro Hitsugaya paced back and fourth, mentally wishing that everyone would hurry sooner so they could save Ichigo sooner. His chest was tight, it pained him as it kept him awake all night; he was tired, even though he had enough strength to fight. Fight for the safety of Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy of whom he missed and couldn't bare to stay away from him any longer. The thought of himself in Ichigo's arms was only just enough to calm him down until he stopped picturing that heavenly scenario.

Rukia Kuchiki hurried through the enormous town, racing past the early-up Soul Reapers which roamed through the boundless city keeping up their guard, eyeing her with bewilderment as she passed. Her body was covered in the sweat from sprinting through the vast city, worrying that she will be late to save her heroic saviour.

* * *

An hour had passed and the rescue team had arrived within the barracks of the tenth division, the division of which Captain Hitsugaya led. The team consisted of: Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, squad eleven; Captain Sui-Feng, squad two; Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten; Lieutenant Renji Abarai, squad six; Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, squad thirteen; Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, squad ten; and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, squad eleven.

Each of them prepared themselves for the rescue of Ichigo Kurosaki and the disastrous fight with Isshin Kurosaki. They stepped through the extremely large portal named the Senkaimon and ran at top speed through the Precipice world before diving straight into the world of the living, directly in front of the Kurosaki clinic where the orange-haired boy was...


	9. Arrival Part One

**Sorry, but I have decided to change this FF to an M only for the purpose of this chapter. The reason is because it has non-graphical rape. I will put a warning of where it in in the chapter and where it ends as I go along. There will be no lemons, unless you count non-graphical rape as a lemon (but obviously there's a difference.) I promise that after this chapter, there will be no more M rated stuff despite the fact that I have to keep it rated M for all of the story because of this chapter. Once again, I apologise.**

* * *

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"Captains," the oldest and most powerful Soul Reaper began, "this emergency meeting decides the fate on the substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," he continued._

_"Oh boy, what has that kid got himself into now?" Captain Kyoraku asked, half-dazed as he had been called in after returning from one of his sake drinking sessions with other Captains, some of the Lieutenants and squad members..._

_"Rukia," Captain Ukitake asked the raven-haired Soul Reaper._

_"Yes, Captain?" She asked, politely, bewildered at his tone of worry._

_"Would you like to go to the world of the living?"..._

_"You see, Ichigo Kurosaki is in some trouble with ex-Captain Kurosaki. We are sending a team to retrieve the boy and I am wondering if you would like to volunteer."_

_Rukia's eyes glimmered as she had been offered to help the boy who had helped her through tough times, her heart had tightened on the inside due to the slight panic she had felt for the boy, though it was also with love. Despite the fact that she knew Ichigo secretly liked Toshiro (though he wasn't great at hiding it), she had secretly liked him too. Rukia wasn't going to tell him her feelings due to the fact that she knew she would be turned down..._

_"Yachiru," the bulky, psychopathic Captain said in his usual gruff voice, "let's go have some fun in the world of the living," he continued as his small, pink-haired Lieutenant jumped upon his back._

_"Are we going to see Ichi?" Yachiru asked, her never-ending smile stretching from ear to ear as she stuffed herself with candy of which she obtained from the other Captains..._

_"I'm only doing this so I can kill him myself!"..._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya paced back and fourth, mentally wishing that everyone would hurry sooner so they could save Ichigo sooner. His chest was tight, it pained him as it kept him awake all night; he was tired, even though he had enough strength to fight..._

_Each of them prepared themselves for the rescue of Ichigo Kurosaki and the disastrous fight with Isshin Kurosaki. They stepped through the extremely large portal named the Senkaimon and ran at top speed through the Precipice world before diving straight into the world of the living, directly in front of the Kurosaki clinic where the orange-haired boy was..._

* * *

*BOOM!* Came a roaring noise from the doors and walls as the retrieval team forcefully burst through the building, their eyes showing no mercy as they glared at their enemy, not showing a glance to the captive so they don't lose focus. No-one spared a glance but Toshiro, his turquoise eyes twitching with frustration, trying to keep his emotions under control. The young Captain just wanted to flash-step over there and grab his beloved Ichigo and brutally stab his zanpakuto into the throat of Isshin.

Time seemed to stop once his eyes met with the innocent teenager's eyes. The innocence they once held were gone as the once beautiful, brown orbs showed pain and suffering. They threatened to spill a vast waterfall of tears, despite the fact that they were already overflowing. His face was paler than usual, just like that one day when Toshiro and Renji had found him in the middle of the street; looking like he was going to shrivel up and die.

The younger Kurosaki boy held the expression of a child whom just seen everyone die in front of him, it was painful for Ichigo to see everyone stood there, their eyes piercing the unbreakable soul of his father. His father was stronger than most of them as he was an undeniably powerful ex-Captain of squad ten; his spiritual energy was incredible as it could easily match and beat Kenpachi's even when his eye-patch had been removed.

* * *

Ichigo's clothes had been torn off as large chunks its fabric was scattered and cast along on the ground, only leaving small fractions of the clothing left on his body. His eyes were half-dazed in an expression of which was unchangeable; clouds of dust which covered his pupils making them almost invisible - he had no idea what was going on. Through his eyes, he could only see a thin, murky outline of the figures who had come to rescue him and quiet mumbles - or what it seemed to be quiet, though they were actually shouting - passed through the lips of the rescue team.

He was covered in blood. Thick, crimson blood. Everywhere. His arms, his legs, his face - even his chest. The captive had no idea what was happening, due to his spirit being broken. If only he had paid more attention to Kon's whereabouts; if only he had remembered to search his pockets before he left for his combat pass, only then he would not be in such a dreadful state.

It seemed like he hadn't eaten in forever because of his strength which was ridiculously low. Impotent - that's what he was: impotent. Weak, powerless, unavailing, inadequate. Nothing more, nothing less. His impotent anger was seized as he could barely even move, let alone comprehend the situation.

Though as the figures started walking closer to the silhouette next to him, all he could do was just let his eyes guide him to the Soul Reapers. As his eyes landed on one of them, he noticed something about the Soul Reaper which made his heart pound. Pound like never before. Despite the fact that he had no idea it was and he could only guess, his lips opened ajar as words slipped out of his mouth unconsciously, "T-To...shiro..?" He muttered.

* * *

Toshiro walked forward towards the over-powering, bold, drunk man who stood before him. His eyes were filled with the rage which could easily compare to a dragon's rage of which was destroying a thousand cities in a second with its cataclysmic flames and its roaring yells. It seemed as if the devil himself would be frightened of the adolescent Captain. Icy flames danced in his turquoise eyes, growing as he took a step closer.

Before he could speak, he heard someone silently mutter his name. The voice sounded broken, destroyed and soothing simultaneously. He looked around of where it came from and realised that it came from Ichigo. He muttered his name in a questioning tone, wondering if it was really him who came to save him. He had been practically annihilated by the former Captain.

Ichigo looked sad. His brown eyes covered in a thick layer of dusty clouds, preventing him from seeing perfectly well, '_this is all my fault..._' Toshiro thought to himself, another scowl growing on his lips. A scowl similar to that of an certain orange-haired substitute's average scowl.

Blood trickled from all over Ichigo's body, streaming down from his head, chest, arms and below. He was in so much pain, yet Ichigo looked as if he didn't care, he was completely lost, mentally and psychologically. He probably didn't even know what was right or wrong now. First his dad betrays him, next his sisters die, now this?! His life couldn't get any worse - but of course Captain Hitsugaya's could. If Ichigo was depressed, so was Toshiro. However, despite his despicable feelings, if Ichigo died, Toshiro would end up locking himself in his office; curled up in a corner with a knife; cutting away at his pale skin.

'_What happened to you, Ichigo..?_' Toshiro wondered to himself as rare tears trickled down his eyes before the subsided and ceased to exist due to his high willpower.

* * *

**Six hours ago with Ichigo...**

Another large punch landed on the side of Ichigo's face as he was pounded back onto the floor after trying to get up, trying to fight again - he couldn't give up, he just couldn't! He was covered in splats of blood from Isshin's fist as they continuously came in contact - malevolently - his fist and his son's face. The tortured boy also had blood of his own on his body. It was everywhere; a massacre. He couldn't face his sisters in the Soul Society and look at them if he died without taking his father's life. Even if he didn't die, he still wouldn't be able to face them when he visited... if they even remember him.

It's rare for a spirit to remember their past, whether they're a Soul Reaper or not. He laid there lifelessly, hoping his sisters were fine. After this, he decided that he was going to see his sisters in the Soul Society. He was going to go there whether anyone allowed him to or not. He decided that he would storm over to Kisuke Urahara's shop and demand him to open a Senkaimon so he can pass through. Ichigo just knew that he had to leave as soon as he could, though before that, he had to murder the bastard keeping him captive!

Being dragged from his deep thoughts, his father picked up his previously sharpened and used knife. The metallic, inanimate object was coated in crimson blood, it was covered in his blood. He gripped the knife like an assassin, the blade pointing downwards. His father sliced at his son's lower body, cutting off some of his trousers, though his 'area' was still covered. His struggling irritated Isshin as it caused him to miss, though it sliced some of his clothes on the lower body where his thighs were, blood seeping out of the cut.

***Non-graphical rape scene. Don't like, skip to the next bold text...***

Instead, Isshin just threw the knife somewhere close by, discarding it on the floor as he leaped onto Ichigo, vigorously pulling his pants down, punching him as he attempted to resist. Before Ichigo knew it, he was being slapped, punched and restrained. There were thicker ropes and chains tied around his arms and legs, preventing him from moving. His trousers had been pulled off and he was vulnerable.

He couldn't move any more. It hurt him too much. It was agonising as each moment passed another surge of pain ripples through his body. He cried out in trauma, despite the fact that his mouth had been gagged... all could be heard was the silent, muffled screamed. Tears of anguish dropped onto the floor, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't prevent it, he couldn't bare it. Before finally, everything went black... his vision slowly fading as he fell into the pit of despair and unconsciousness; falling inside the darkness...

***End of rape scene (and chapter), it's safe now :)***


	10. Arrival Part Two

**Christmas came earlier for you guys :D (Early chapter)**

**I apologise for the over-powered Isshin, but I think it makes the story more interesting. Besides, I like writing stories - if you hadn't noticed - where main characters and main supporting characters (E.G Renji, Rukia, Uryu etc.) have bad stuff done to them.**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, it's probably the best one I've ever done!**

* * *

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_*BOOM!* Came a roaring noise from the doors and walls as the retrieval team forcefully burst through the building, their eyes showing no mercy as they glared at their enemy, not showing a glance to the captive so they don't lose focus. No-one spared a glance but Toshiro, his turquoise eyes twitching with frustration, trying to keep his emotions under control. The young Captain just wanted to flash-step over there and grab his beloved Ichigo and brutally stab his zanpakuto into the throat of Isshin..._

_He was covered in blood. Thick, crimson blood. Everywhere. His arms, his legs, his face - even his chest. The captive had no idea what was happening, due to his spirit being broken. If only he had paid more attention to Kon's whereabouts; if only he had remembered to search his pockets before he left for his combat pass, only then he would not be in such a dreadful state..._

_Though as the figures started walking closer to the silhouette next to him, all he could do was just let his eyes guide him to the Soul Reapers. As his eyes landed on one of them, he noticed something about the Soul Reaper which made his heart pound. Pound like never before. Despite the fact that he had no idea it was and he could only guess, his lips opened ajar as words slipped out of his mouth unconsciously, "T-To...shiro..?" He muttered..._

_'This is all my fault...' Toshiro thought to himself, another scowl growing on his lips. A scowl similar to that of an certain orange-haired substitute's average scowl..._

_'What happened to you, Ichigo..?' Toshiro wondered to himself as rare tears trickled down his eyes before the subsided and ceased to exist due to his high willpower..._

_Before finally, everything went black... his vision slowly fading as he fell into the pit of despair and unconsciousness; falling inside the darkness..._

* * *

A panicked and muffled voice ran through Ichigo's ears as he slowly awakened from his previous unconscious state of which he had fallen into. His eyes opened sluggishly as they could not open any faster otherwise more pain would surge throughout his impotent, abused and broken body. The voice became louder and louder as he also noted that, even though he was still half-dazed, there was a loud noise coming from the background. It sounded just like the clanging of two metal swords as they battled to the death. Despite the noises being quite loud, they were muffled. The only thing he could hear clearly was the slow dripping of blood.

He looked at the frightened figure in front of him and noticed that there was a female Soul Reaper stood in front of him. Her hair was an orange-blonde sort of colour that softly waved all the way down to just below her shoulders. Her sorrow-filled, blue eyes had tears pricked in the corner of them. The mentioned tears had anguish and fear written in them along with determination and a speck of hope for the boy. The hope that Ichigo looked straight passed. He stared at her as if she was, but wasn't there at the same time. It was as if he couldn't acknowledge her, even if he tried.

"Ichigo!" The muffed-sounding voice called out once more, the voice become clearer as everything started to grow louder into its normal volume which signalled that the orange-haired boy was slowly being dragged into the moment. He looked around. Everything around him was blurry, so he didn't understand what was happening; he had completely forgotten what had just happened until his senses had returned.

Figures were scattered along the ground as blood covered their almost-motionless bodies. Their chests rapidly rising and and falling with each passing second as they struggled for strained breaths which seemed to be difficult for them to acquire. The forms on the grounds were struggling for survival and consciousness - fighting their inner-selves to stay alive at all costs.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the massacre on the ground and his attention snapped to the female Soul Reaper in front of him. He tried to open his mouth and speak, despite the fact that he was completely lost for words. His voice couldn't be heard as his worn-out body refused to co-operate with his mind. It wouldn't make a noise due to the fear and shock he had been experiencing.

His mouth hung ajar as his tear-welling amber eyes continuously blinked as if he was hallucinating. His eyes examined her face before he reached out and weakly grabbed her shoulder to make sure she really was there, earning a grimace from her as his hand made contact with it. "R-Rangiku..." he managed to whisper in a raspy and broken voice. He sounded as if he was about to die; someone holding onto their life as if it meant the world to everyone. The Lieutenant had bloodstained robes along with cuts from the malicious man's Zanpakuto and scrapes from making contact with the ground as she was sent flying backwards. Her shoulder, the one Ichigo grasped with his frail hand, had a large slice mark that had blood oozing from it.

Sluggishly, he started to stand up. He leaned against the wall behind him, unaware of the immense fight a short distance away. Ichigo used Rangiku's shoulder to balance on as he felt his hand being grabbed in a determined way and pulled back down. He looked at the woman of the moment and sent her a questioning look which was only replied with a worried look. She gestured around the room to all the figures as she said, "look closely."

He did as ordered to and realised who came to attempt to rescue him. He realised that the bodies on the floor of whom were rapidly breathing and struggling to live to fight on were his friends and acquaintances: Renji, Rukia, Sui-Feng were on the floor. Covered in cuts, slices and the red substance - blood. Each of them had their eyes open as they laid on the floor in agony. However, there was one figure that Ichigo failed to notice as he was slightly further from the group. He hung on the wall with a zanpakuto through the direct centre of his body. Icy wings spread out with an icy tail that hung down in defeat. Blood sprayed all over the walls as his eyes were closed. The boy's skin was paler than usual. The boy's haori ripped and torn.

As soon as Ichigo's eyes drifted towards the young Captain's body tears, like a vast and rampaging waterfall, fell from his eyes. He failed to protect his friends. He failed to protect the ones he loved.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was hung to a wall with a razor-sharp sword jammed in his stomach, blood dripping down from the lifeless form.

"No..." Ichigo whispered to himself in disappointment, "no, no, NO!" He screeched, gradually getting louder as his eyes filled with rage. A surge of energy rippled throughout his body, forcing himself to stand up and amazing the female in front of him who struggled to stand up herself. Her eyes sparkled at the moment as she knew that Ichigo was ready to go and racing to fight. The only problem was that he was beaten and one look at his father's face could horrify him due to the previous events. Limply, managed to stand up, his head facing the ground in defeat, yet he was restraining himself from lashing out and strangling the mad man.

His limbs were pounding and aching from the struggling and beatings he had obtained. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off as tiny water droplets, slowly flooding the floor beneath him as little pools started to form where he stood. He had just seen the boy he loved die all because of himself. He kept reminding himself that it was his fault, his fault that Toshiro died, his fault that his friends were on the boundaries of death - his fault that his family died. The orange-haired boy knew that he couldn't look directly in the eyes of his father as he couldn't bare to see those malignant, spiteful eyes of his soon-to-be murderer/previous sexual abuser.

Memories of the awful experience flooded his mind causing more and more tears to well up and flood. Flood with mixed emotions about what had happened and what will happen. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling as it was a rush of all kinds of emotions: revenge, rage, fury, sorrow, guilt, anguish. He started to twitch as he forced his body back. Forcing himself to be restrained, mentally and physically. He didn't want to do something rash like he usually does; act first, think later. He wanted to know why he did it. He wanted to understand why, though that would take a lot of convincing. He could _never _forgive his father. _Never__._

"Dad..." He said in a low growl, lifting his head up to face the man who was currently fighting one of the Captains. An sorrowful, yet revengeful spark danced in Ichigo's eyes. It was as if he couldn't prevent himself; it was as if his inner hollow was trying to take over once again... "Why?" He growled again, rage building up faster and faster as it all came out in tears until they finally subsided. He had sealed of his emotions of sadness, even though a flurry of anger had rapidly replaced it. "Answer me, you _bastard_!" He roared, causing the cruel man to turn around along with the other man he was fighting.


	11. Monster Unleashed

**Sorry for the annoyance last chapter ;D There were reviews of how you guys love my story and that you can't wait for more chapters :P**

**AnimeFanFicXD - That was too hilarious! Don't worry, read the chapter to find out more about what happened. However, I'm sure he said in the anime that he could only use his ice copy once (or something like that).**

**AnimeHanahPublic - Cliff-hangers are awesome! :D**

**suki kuran - Oh yes, there's more.**

* * *

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_A panicked and muffled voice ran through Ichigo's ears as he slowly awakened from his previous unconscious state of which he had fallen into. His eyes opened sluggishly as they could not open any faster otherwise more pain would surge throughout his impotent, abused and broken body._

_The only thing he could hear clearly was the slow dripping of blood..._

_"Ichigo!" The muffed-sounding voice called out once more, the voice become clearer as everything started to grow louder into its normal volume which signalled that the orange-haired boy was slowly being dragged into the moment..._

_Figures were scattered along the ground as blood covered their almost-motionless bodies. Their chests rapidly rising and and falling with each passing second as they struggled for strained breaths which seemed to be difficult for them to acquire. The forms on the grounds were struggling for survival and consciousness - fighting their inner-selves to stay alive at all costs._

_"R-Rangiku..." he managed to whisper in a raspy and broken voice. He sounded as if he was about to die; someone holding onto their life as if it meant the world to everyone..._

_Renji, Rukia, Sui-Feng were on the floor. Covered in cuts, slices and the red substance - blood. Each of them had their eyes open as they laid on the floor in agony. However, there was one figure that Ichigo failed to notice as he was slightly further from the group. He hung on the wall with a zanpakuto through the direct centre of his body. Icy wings spread out with an icy tail that hung down in defeat. Blood sprayed all over the walls as his eyes were closed. The boy's skin was paler than usual. The boy's haori ripped and torn..._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya was hung to a wall with a razor-sharp sword jammed in his stomach, blood dripping down from the lifeless form..._

_"Dad..." He said in a low growl, lifting his head up to face the man who was currently fighting one of the Captains. An sorrowful, yet revengeful spark danced in Ichigo's eyes. It was as if he couldn't prevent himself; it was as if his inner hollow was trying to take over once again... "Why?" He growled again, rage building up faster and faster as it all came out in tears until they finally subsided. He had sealed of his emotions of sadness, even though a flurry of anger had rapidly replaced it. "Answer me, you __bastard_!" He roared, causing the cruel man to turn around along with the other man he was fighting...

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki and his opponent, Zaraki Kenpachi turned to face the boy who was growling with rage, clinging to wall to support himself. His amber eyes locked with his father's merciless, brown eyes, the man's smirk everlasting. He was vicious, cruel and vile. The smirk could irritate anyone, especially his own son - Ichigo couldn't bare to see that smirk upon his face. Though it didn't come to him as a surprise as he knew that he would enjoy the enormous bloodshed the older man committed.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? You want to fight too?" His father asked as he gave a dark chuckle along with a threatening smirk that crawled upon his lips, tugging at them.

Ichigo noticed the threatening smirk along with the cruel chuckle. The same ones of which had appeared during the dreadful experience he had before he couldn't take it any more and fell into the deepest pits of the black abyss - unconsciousness. He attempted to fight off the vile thoughts, despite the fact that the longer he looked into the man's eyes, the worse it got. Ichigo's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking with terror as the whole explicit scene ran through his head, sprinting at an incredible speed as it hit his mind and memories, filling it with agony and anguish. He was frozen.

* * *

One again, he was unable to attack those who hurt those close to him. Rage dwelled within his heart, blocking out all of the emotions other than anguish and fear. Those had already broken free, residing and haunting his mental state of which was under heavy corruption... Suddenly, a voice ran through the back of his mind, punching away the fears, getting nearer and nearer to him as he sat in a dark room in the corner of his mind. The pitch-black room turned into a vast area of where skyscrapers reached across the sky, even though the whole world seemed to have turned sideways. The sinister figure was muttering low mumbled which could blearily be heard. Though as it got closer, it mysteriously disappeared.

"_Hello again, Ichigo..._" It whispered, intimidating and frightening the orange-haired boy.*****. In a flash, Ichigo leaped forwards, spinning around at a pace similar to flash-step, his reactions amazingly fast.

"Y-You..." Ichigo whimpered under his voice as he examined the figure of whom stood in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Someone - something - he thought was gone had appeared in his consciousness once again, here in an attempt to destroy him once again... or at least Ichigo thought he was.

The silhouette in question was of the same height of Ichigo. As a matter of fact, he looked just like the boy. However, he was completely white - a blank colour, despite the fact that his personality was the complete opposite of hit appearance. The figure's soul and heart as black as a darkened abyss at the hour of twilight, as darkness drowned it in pools of its sickly black blood. His hair was white; his body was white; even his clothes were white. Although, there were other things which weren't white: his eyes, a deep black, just like the colour of death and despair. Inside his eyes were his irises of which were a deadly, gold colour which sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"_Happy to see me again... King?_" It asked in a psychotic tone which was followed by a bizarre laugh.

"You shouldn't be here..." Ichigo sneered in a panicked tone. He didn't want to be overpowered once again by the disastrous hollow of which used to destroy him from the inside, here to bring his nightmares to reality.

"_Aw, why not?_" He pondered, sarcastically as he gave off one of his sadistic grins which stretched from ear to ear, chuckling through his chrome, white teeth.

"You disappeared!"

"_What's your point?_"

"And I'm not even in my Soul Reaper form either..."

"_I represent the dark side of your soul, King... Besides, I'm not going to let you die on me; if you die, I die. Remember that..._" He mentioned, vanishing as Ichigo was instantaneously brought back into reality, flinching as his he remembered Hollow Ichigo's words which rang through his ears. The words that would haunt his dreams; bring extirpative nightmares to life.

* * *

"R-Rangiku," he whispered, choking on his voice as he remembered what he had been through. He had previously forgotten what had happened due to the fact that he had been focussing on the evil spirit's words. Ichigo was trembling. Shaking like an earthquake. He knew what was going to happen, but with all his might he had to stop it. He had to prevent the worst from happening. Ichigo wasn't going to let anyone else die today, no matter what he would put his life on the line to do whatever he could to save Rukia and the others. Though as he thought that, he remembered the boy whom hung on a wall, a zanpakuto piercing through his chest.

For some reason, the female Lieutenant had an idea of what he was suggesting by the way he said her name. She pulled out her Gokon Tekkō slowly before she thrust it upon his body, his soul also being pushed out.

However, just as he had expected, his eyes were being drowned in the thick, murky blackness. The same blackness that overcame him when he did his previous Soul Reaper duties of destroying hollows when he had acquired the power of one. He never asked for it, despite the fact that it had saved his life countless times.

He stood there, frozen on the ground, feeling mysteriously energetic, although his limbs were screaming in pain. He attempted to force back his inner-hollow, but he couldn't! It was too strong for him to hold back! "Yes father... I will..." He puffed, straining his body to keep away the entity trying to take over. "I will fight you!"

"Hah," his father laughed, chuckling over how pathetic his son was being. "Ichigo, you aren't in shape to beat me," the psychopathic man carried on, "look at you! You're weak! Your hollow is taking over!"

"No... I won't... I-" Ichigo denied, giving a quick glance to the icy Captain whom hung on the wall before being cut off by boundless black pools spread over the rest of his vision, completely drowning his consciousness in a state of despair as he was unable to move and unable to see. Before he knew it - or realised - a mask had been placed upon his face as a thick, large wave of red and black energy washed over it, completing the mask...

"_Hahaha..._" A dark chuckle resonated, filling the room with shock as the dastardly beast appeared...

* * *

***That would have been a wonderful cliffhanger :P**


	12. Toshiro! Dead or Alive?

_*Previously on Sleeping Angels*_

_"What's the matter, Ichigo? You want to fight too?" His father asked as he gave a dark chuckle along with a threatening smirk that crawled upon his lips, tugging at them..._

_Ichigo's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking with terror as the whole explicit scene ran through his head, sprinting at an incredible speed as it hit his mind and memories, filling it with agony and anguish. He was frozen..._

_Suddenly, a voice ran through the back of his mind, punching away the fears, getting nearer and nearer to him as he sat in a dark room in the corner of his mind. The pitch-black room turned into a vast area of where skyscrapers reached across the sky, even though the whole world seemed to have turned sideways. The sinister figure was muttering low mumbled which could blearily be heard. Though as it got closer, it mysteriously disappeared._

_"Hello again, Ichigo..." It whispered, intimidating and frightening the orange-haired boy.*. In a flash, Ichigo leaped forwards, spinning around at a pace similar to flash-step, his reactions amazingly fast..._

_"Happy to see me again... King?" It asked in a psychotic tone which was followed by a bizarre laugh._

_"You shouldn't be here..." Ichigo sneered in a panicked tone. He didn't want to be overpowered once again by the disastrous hollow of which used to destroy him from the inside, here to bring his nightmares to reality._

_"Aw, why not?" He pondered, sarcastically as he gave off one of his sadistic grins which stretched from ear to ear, chuckling through his chrome, white teeth._

_"You disappeared!"..._

_"__I represent the dark side of your soul, King... Besides, I'm not going to let you die on me; if you die, I die. Remember that..._" He mentioned, vanishing as Ichigo was instantaneously brought back into reality, flinching as his he remembered Hollow Ichigo's words which rang through his ears. The words that would haunt his dreams; bring extirpative nightmares to life...

_"Yes father... I will..." He puffed, straining his body to keep away the entity trying to take over. "I will fight you!"_

_"Hah," his father laughed, chuckling over how pathetic his son was being. "Ichigo, you aren't in shape to beat me," the psychopathic man carried on, "look at you! You're weak! Your hollow is taking over!"..._

_"Hahaha..." A dark chuckle resonated, filling the room with shock as the dastardly beast appeared..._

* * *

"_Hello there..._" the voice whispered in a threatening tone. Ichigo's inner hollow had taken over. The stress from the boy's body had caught up to him as he tried to suppress it. However, this didn't seem to bother to bother the inner hollow as it just laughed it off, the cruel monster grinning psychotically.

Isshin started to walk over towards him, though he had forgotten about his opponent which lead to a sword striking his shoulder! It ran down, splitting the top part of his broad shoulder, the speed amazingly fast as he had no time to block it - nor see it coming! The man behind him had an expressionless face, though you could tell that Kenpachi was irritated. The powerful, spiky-haired man with chiming bells on the ends of his hair didn't like to be forgotten about, "forgotten someone?" Kenpachi asked aloud with a gruff voice.

"Hah," Isshin laughed, "you're too weak for me." He added, slowly turning his head to see the immense man of whom just pulled out his sword, crimson blood dribbling down it as the sword shone in the dim light, the blood doing the exact same as it trailed down. On the other side of the sword before it had been pulled out, Ichigo's dad's shoulder had blood leaking from it. However, as the sword had hit it, a large splash of blood spluttered out of the wound, even though the injured man didn't care. He had large, black bruises upon him along with blood covering his Soul Reaper uniform from his - and his enemies - blood.

"Oh?" Kenpachi grumbled, disappointed, his irritated expression still lingering upon his scarred and muscular face.

"You heard me; I don't have time for you!"

"_Don't turn your back for a second!_" The possessed Kurosaki boy screeched as he yelled out his battle cry, "_BANKAI!_" The psychotic hollow laughed once more, the sound vibrating through the room as the disturbing, dark chuckle spread through the room before he lunged straight towards his father! The black and crimson-coloured darkness which engulfed the boy as his Bankai took its form was flung back as he leaped, the onyx black sword slicing the air open as he flew forwards, the black and slightly shredded uniform rippling in the wind as the force tried to hold the monstrous being backwards. However, he was too powerful to be stopped now...

Isshin turned around as he heard the battle cry from the cataclysmic hollow. In a flash of lightning, he whipped his sword directly in front of him just in time as the lightning-fast, possessed Ichigo struck his sword with a powerful force, striking the metallic object known as the zanpakuto as the colossal sound of clanging screeched, the force of the two intense spiritual pressures collided. It's a wonder how anyone in that room survived that large explosion.

"_You think I'm going to let you kill my King?_" The hollow Ichigo tormented, "_if he dies, I die. I won't dare to let that happen; even if I have to mentally destroy him! I won't let that bastard get rid of me so easily!_"_  
_

"Like I care," Isshin reacted, both swords raised in the air before they were slammed into each other's zanpakuto once more, "you're just as pathetic as my son!" He roared, throwing his strength and weight into his force, pushing back the younger boy as his feet slid across the floor along with smoke that shrouded them.

Both of them stood a few metres away from each other. The eldest man panting, the younger boy stood taller and braver. He wasn't exhausted, he was going to kill this murderous man! The reason for this is that the inner world he belonged to was heavily flooding, the water rising faster and faster. The waves of the gushing river that saturated the area rose with each passing second as the sky cried upon them. The sky scraper buildings were being torn apart due to the emotional outburst of Ichigo whom was stood on one, fighting for his will. He didn't want to let his hollow win, even if it was to stop the everlasting, wet weather.

It was his fight and his alone, nothing was going to stop him from winning; nothing was going to stop him from avenging the ones he loved. Karin and Yuzu, he two wonderful sisters he had - murdered on the floor, crimson blood splattered all over the room. Rukia, Renji and the others who were on the floor, fighting for their lives. Toshiro, the sweet, silver-haired Captain who was hung to a wall with his own zanpakuto. Ichigo didn't want to believe he was dead; it would be another friend he couldn't protect. However, to the substitute, Toshiro was more than a friend. Every time he saw the smaller Captain, his heart would flutter out of control! Like an energetic butterfly that zoomed inside of him, awaiting for its chance to escape from its prison. Awaiting its freedom.

The former Captain examined the hollow mask upon Ichigo's face. The red stripes were flung across its white, bone-like structure. The striped were red like blood; blood which was everywhere. It was a surprise how no-one had called the national guard due to the blood and the damage the building they were in had gone through. Then again, no normal Human could even see what was going on. If only they could, it would change their lives forever. Scarring them with the vile images of the sinister scene.

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes slightly. All he saw through his hazy vision was two powerful entities fighting one another. He couldn't make out who it was who was fighting, all he knew was that the spiritual pressure generating from the fight was exhaustingly immense. It was enough to open his eyes for a short while and let his misty turquoise eyes gaze around the room, dazed as they slid across. Although he drifted his eyes everywhere, he couldn't register it. Everything looked as if it were a callous nightmare. That's all he could wish it was - a nightmare.

However, it wasn't long before the fiendish darkness took over his eyes once more. He could feel his time coming. All his limbs had gone numb and his chest was rapidly beating as his heart was racing to survive. But then, his heart started to slow down. His chest slowly halting its rapid rising; it slowed down and now vibrations could be felt all over his body. Another surge of pain rippled through him, despite the blackness taking over his dazed eyes. He didn't react to any of these strange events. Instead, he allowed it.

He felt as if he were to drift off, to die alone. To die without his Ichigo being there to mourn over his drifting spirit. Inside of him, he didn't want to go, but the pain was excruciating. The Captain only wanted one thing... to wrap his arms around the substitute. But now he couldn't. Once again, Toshiro had lost all feeling and sensation in his body. His eyes slowly closed, unable to register what was happening in his surrounding area as well as not being able to comprehend the malicious massacre. Had he known that Hyorinmaru was wedged into his chest? Most likely not, nor did he care...


End file.
